


【影日】里约热内卢没有冬天

by 時舞 (tokimai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokimai/pseuds/%E6%99%82%E8%88%9E
Summary: ※370剧透注意





	【影日】里约热内卢没有冬天

**Author's Note:**

> ※370剧透注意

日向说出想试试沙排是高二的时候。  
然后兜兜转转，最后的选择只有一个，巴西。那个时候已经是高二的尾巴了。  
巴西？巴西当然知道，全世界男排最强的地方。  
不用考虑日向就说我去。  
从白鸟泽回来后正好是补习会。他一边抄着谷地的英语笔记一边说，巴西说不说英语啊。  
不说，巴西是葡萄牙语。月岛一脸这个笨蛋又在瞎想些什么的表情。  
“我大概毕业后会去巴西。”日向一边摇着笔杆子，“巴西，感觉好远啊。”  
山口听了拿出手机打开Google地图，手指数不清在画面上动了多少下，终于把地图缩到了最小。然后手指往左滑了一下，已经看不到日本了，只有茫茫的太平洋，再滑一下，出现了一个三角形的大陆。山口指着一个靠海的地方说，这里。  
月岛补充道，和日本的时差是12个小时。  
日向说，哦——真厉害。  
月岛摇摇头，一脸不耐烦，你对12个小时有概念吗？地球的另一边哦。那里现在是凌晨。  
地球的另一边啊，日向想，地球真大啊。

日向打工结束的时候已经是晚上九点多，把自行车停在楼下的时候手机震了震，一边走上楼梯一边摸出手机，却被发件人的名字吓得差点把手机掉在地上。  
是影山。  
Line的内容是问他明天有空吗。  
惊上加惊。  
他发给影山的line大多都是已读不回，回也多半就一句话甚至一个单词。  
日向想了想，回了句有。  
我要去糖面包山。  
很快影山的回信就来了，完全是命令的口吻，指名了一个著名旅游景点。  
里约的象征，也是这次奥运会的logo。  
日向心想好吧你难得来一趟我就给你挤点时间吧。其实明天不是节日也不是假日，日向又有练习又有打工，于是他试探着问了下大清早可以吗。  
影山说我也是。

高三的时候有一天影山又被老师叫了出去。想要影山的学校很多，日向也见怪不怪了。  
影山有多厉害，他比谁都清楚。  
这一次影山回来敲了敲他的桌子，说，出来。  
他们走到校舍后面找了面墙靠着，然后影山说出了一个名字。  
在V1联赛里也是顶尖的强队，当时日向就想肯定就是这里了，去大学打球对影山来说就像绕远路一样，都是打排球肯定选择这条更纯粹的走向顶点的路。  
只是现在就算影山再和他说“先走一步”，日向也不会露出以前那种狰狞的表情了。这个人比自己条件好，而且比自己还要努力，有什么理由不走在前面呢。  
而且，他也有自己要走的路了。  
日向也靠在墙上，看着对面校舍的玻璃窗说我要去巴西。  
“后年的奥运会在里约热辣——”  
“里约热内卢。”日向纠正道。  
“我会去的。”

然后他就真的来了。现在站在自己旁边等着糖面包山的日出。  
“头发剪短了啊。”这是刚才影山见到他说的第一句话。  
这不是废话吗，日向说。我发了那么多英姿飒爽的自拍你又不是没看到。  
他想为什么自己和影山总是要在天没亮见面呢？高中的三年都是这样，没想到到了地球的另一面还是这样。  
太阳还没完全出来，山上起了风。  
“一点都不冷。”影山说。  
“这里的冬天是假的吗，不是说季节和日本是反的吗？“  
现在的日本正是炎夏。  
日向笑得像个太阳，说这里冬天也有20度，对我们东北人来说就像初夏对不对。  
“夏天呢？”  
“30度出头，其实一年到头都像是夏天一样？”  
影山若有所思地看了会晒黑了的日向，说那还挺适合你的。  
其实他到里约也不过是6个多月前的事。看起来没有很久，但鹫匠老师给的时间已经过去了四分之一。

糖面包山很高，就像是城市的顶点一样的存在，作为景点最出名的地方就是能看到整个里约。  
日向像个东道主的样子指着背后说那就是巴西标志的基督像。  
他到里约就被带去那里，然后拍了张照片发给影山说我到啦！影山已读不回。  
基督像后面的后面，日向指着已经看不到的方向说，那边是奥林匹克体育馆。  
影山看了会，撇了撇嘴说根本看不到嘛。  
然后日向指着右手边的一片沙滩说那是弗朗明哥沙滩。  
日出的光芒已经从云层中漏了出来，四射着把瓜纳巴拉湾蓝色的海染成白金色。  
沙滩正好迎接着阳光，也闪得像金子一样。  
影山问你平时就是在那里打球的吗。  
“嗯。”  
“在沙子上很能锻炼肌肉吧。“他这么说着一边从上到下打量了日向的全身，像个变态。  
看吧，就算季节倒转了，太阳也还是从东方升起。  
就算影山变成japan，傻乎乎的时候还是没变。  
眼前的太阳越升越高，像个光团出现在天边，把整个里约都沐浴在金色之中。  
日向几乎每天都在沙滩上迎接日出，但到糖面包山上还是第一次。  
他相信影山会来里约，但从没想过会和影山一起在这里看到日出。  
他突然想起了高中门口望出去的朝阳，想起了橙色球场内的灯光，高中三年他和影山就像现在这样并肩看过了很多风景。  
不对，日向想。  
影山的肩膀比他高了出许多，他们从未真正的并肩过，物理上。  
现在的japan影山更是不知道比自己先走出多远了。  
行远自迩，登高自卑。日向在心里又默念了一遍小武老师教他的这句话。不知道5年够不够。不够的话就再5年，甚至10年。

“奥林匹克，果然很强。”影山突然开口了。  
日向没想到影山会和他说比赛的事。大概是想说奥林匹克果然都是厉害的人厉害的队伍吧。他懂，他当然懂。  
要不他为什么要来巴西呢。  
“日向。”  
影山轻轻地叫出了日向的名字。  
三个音节在空气中流转，飘进日向的耳朵里。他转过头去，发现影山笔笔直地看着大概是日出的地方，没有看他，怀疑是自己听错了。  
“什么？”  
影山没有反应。过了会说了句没什么。  
这次日向觉得自己没有听错。

从山上下来之后日向把他送到了回酒店的公交站。突然想起来一般问影山什么时候回去。  
今天，影山说。  
真好啊，日向羡慕地嚷嚷起来，国家队是有航空公司赞助吧，我来的时候可是转机了3次花了40多个小时呢。  
“回去也是吗？”影山问。  
日向没想过这个问题，他愣了愣，回答说大概是吧。

车子快来的时候影山从裤子口袋中拿出了什么东西要交给他。影山的手太大那个东西太小他根本看不清是什么，只能半信半疑地伸出手，想着如果影山耍他的话下一步要怎么一拳打到影山的脸。  
影山手移开的时候才看到是一盒ぐんぐん牛奶。  
“这什么？”日向看了看牛奶，再看了看影山。  
“牛奶，喝剩的，给你了。”  
一直被影山塞在裤子口袋里的纸盒已经有些扭曲变形，久违的长颈鹿的脖子看起来像是折断过一般，粘在上面的吸管包装也已经破了。  
“额，好破。”日向发出了嫌弃的声音。  
“不要的话就还给我。”  
影山这么说着，头也不回地登上了正好进站的公交。

日向把已经半露在外的吸管插进纸盒里，牛奶是温的。  
他站在那里嗖嗖嗖地吸完了一整盒，温热的口感说实话有些恶心。

连影山都学会撒谎了。  
ぐんぐん牛奶就只有在宫城买得到。

========================================================================  
感谢看到最后。  
其实糖面包山要早上8点才开门，而且是要坐缆车上去的……


End file.
